The Eternal Sabre
by Pegli One
Summary: Anakin Skywalker watches from above as his grandson worships his darkened form. Obi-wan must convince his old pupil to fully renounce his dark past and embrace the light. The future of the Jedi and the Force itself is at stake. This is a story of inner conflict, redemption and friendship. It is set at the time of the Force Awakens but ties all three film trilogies together.
1. Original Story

**Author's Note:** _Hola, to everyone who is reading this. In this story, I picture Anakin at the age he was when he died, forty-six, not as the young man portrayed by Hayden Christensen. I really like his portrayal of Anakin in the prequels, but it does not make sense for Anakin to be that age in this story.  
_

 _I am in Spain right now and have rediscovered by love of Star Wars via my Spanish comics. That is why I have separated words like "dark side" and "light sabre" which I believe are combined in the original English version, but I cannot be bothered changing them. I have also used British spelling._

 _I know little about the world of Star Wars outside of the film series and comics set post New Hope so I made up stuff for the gap periods between the three trilogies. If anything I said contradicts canon material feel free to let me know in your reviews and please leave one!_

 ** _The Eternal Light Sabre_**

Anakin Skywalker gazed down as the black figure strode into the meditation chamber, shut the door behind him and fell to his knees. In total silence, Ben Solo, who now went by the name of Kylo Ren, lowered his head before the triangular pedestal and the burned husk of the mask he kept upon it.

 _My mask_ , Anakin realised with a shudder. A chill which could not have come from the physical world passed through him. He raised a translucent hand to his forehead and sighed. _You are a fool, my grandson. There is nothing I need to show you. The dark side of the Force manifests within you, whether you wish it to or not. Its power is easy to detect, but far harder to forget._

"Be patient, Anakin," said a calm voice from behind him, "Whatever troubles you will one day pass."

Anakin spun around to face his old Jedi Master. "Obi-wan Kenobi, you have been watching me."

"Yes, I thought you might decide to visit your grandson. You will not be able to appear before him if he does not want you to, but perhaps he can sense your pain and disappointment, as I do. Unfortunately, that alone will not persuade young Ben to return to our side."

"He was named in honour of you, I suppose, after I killed you." Anakin gulped. "You never got the chance to teach him, like you did my son, because of me, because of what I did."

"Without you I would have died far sooner, my friend, and your son would never have been born. The Emperor would most likely have found a less powerful, but more loyal apprentice and the galaxy would still be in his grip. On the whole, your existence served us all well."

Anakin sniggered. "On the whole, I think the galaxy would be better off had I not turned."

"Perhaps. It is wise to remember the mistakes of the past, but you must not allow them to consume your thoughts. You made errors, grave ones, but dwelling on them will not undo them."

"The present is not much kinder to me. You told me the dark side cannot reach us in our current state, because we are too closely tied to the light, but…"

"You still feel its pull," said Obi-wan, "and watching your grandson use it has only made it worse. If you wish to overcome it, I suppose you must confront it. Still, I must ask if you are ready."

"My grandson needs me. I should be ready to help him. I should be strong enough to."

"Just like you should have been strong enough to save your mother and your wife," said Obi-wan, cringing, "she told me everything, just before she died. You must be wary of such thoughts."

"I see," said Anakin, "I should be content. After all, I got what I wanted. I became more powerful than any Jedi who ever lived, but at what cost? In my youth, I promised to defeat those who used the dark side of the Force to dominate the galaxy. I thought I had, though I became one of them first, but now they seem stronger than ever, as a result of my inspiration."

"The dark side is strong at times, but its power will not last. In time, its hold over the galaxy will weaken and you will be free from its influence. You must wait until you are more fully healed, before you try to contact young Ben again."

Anakin turned away. "Why wait for something which will never happen?"

"Do not speak that way, my friend," said Obi-wan, in a stern tone. He took a few steps towards him and stretched out his hand, but stopped short of touching his shoulder. "You must know that the dark side is not a compassionate master. You were an effective vessel for it, but you were nothing more. It will release you, as it does all Sith Lords eventually, though most would believe themselves to be abandoned rather than freed."

"Forgive me if I seem disrespectful, Obi-wan, but I do not believe you are qualified to speak of the dark side. You did not live for over two decades with its poison coursing through you, degrading what remained of your body, filling you with contempt towards those you once loved."

"No, but I daresay that those who can observe a lava flow from a safe distance understand it better than those being burnt alive by it."

"I do need a reminder of what occurred on Mustafar," said Anakin, through gritted teeth.

"Pardon me, that was a poorly chosen metaphor. That place brought you pain, no doubt, but it is hard for me to see you as the man who tried to kill me there. In the early years of my exile I convinced myself that the Emperor had cloned you and destroyed your original form. It was an absurd idea and eventually I had to face the truth. Likewise, young Ben must face the fact that his worship of Darth Vader is without purpose. His idol will never really speak to him."

Anakin clenched his fists. "Never? I do not give up so easily, Obi-wan. I will find a way to reach him. I am doing all I can, but he is resisting me."

"Of course he is, he will only listen to Darth Vader."

"I am Darth Vader," said Anakin. He lifted his right hand and flexed his fingers. Then he screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Well, Lord Vader, you have grown soft. Your master must be very disappointed in you. I, on the other hand, could not be more proud of my old student, whatever name he selects."

"You may not be the best judge of character. The last time you told me that was right before I turned. How can you proud of me for not being what I once was? You must know I can no longer be that way without my old powers."

Obi-wan moved to stand beside Anakin. "Do you want them back?"

"Those powers caused nothing but pain. I want nothing to do with them."

"That is why I am so proud of you. You are making excellent progress. Soon your return to the light will be complete and those on the dark side will not be able to harm you."

"Harm me? You mean they are not trying to seduce me?"

"Seduction has many forms. Since the promise of power no longer appeals to you, Snoke instead aims to convince you that do not belong with us and have no choice but to be his servant."

"The Leader of the First Order wants me as an apprentice? Why did he target my grandson, then?"

"He is as clever a manipulator as your old master was. He seduced young Ben and encouraged him to worship you in your darkened state, so that you would have a constant reminder of your past. Snoke knows you are here and is using your grandson to lure you back to dark side of the Force, so he can return you to the physical world. You must not allow that to happen."

"He is deluding himself. Even the most powerful Sith Lords have never resurrected the dead."

"You must listen to me, carefully. Yoda does not want me to tell you this, but you must know. You are a most uncommon creature. The Force has recognised you as its own and you are becoming bonded with it, but you have carried more darkness with you than any dying Jedi has before. Snoke is attempting to use that darkness to do what has never been done. If he succeeds it will mean the end of the Jedi."

"He wants me to finish what I started, as my grandson would say."

"No, I am afraid what he wants is far worse."

Anakin snarled. "What could be worse?"

"When you were in the physical world you could only kill the bodies of Jedi. Our spirits lived on undamaged. Our absence from the galaxy is regrettable, but it can be remedied, through the training of a new generation. On the other hand, if you were to turn now, you would act as a crack, through which the dark side could enter our plane. Snoke could then use it to not only bring you, or rather Darth Vader, back to life, but also to corrupt the Force itself. At least, that is what Snoke hopes and Yoda fears."

"Is that why Yoda ordered you to erase me from existence?"

Obi-wan stared at Anakin, his eyes widening. "You heard him?"

"After my grandson accepted Snoke as his master, I tried to find you. I wanted your guidance. When I heard you mention me, I could not help myself. I apologise for not respecting your privacy."

"I feel we are the ones who should apologise," said Obi-wan, "for thinking so little of you. We worried that seeing young Ben use the dark side with such effectiveness would make you crave those same abilities and undo everything you had achieved here. We were too cautious and allowed the terror of the moment to rule us. You must be furious."

"No," said Anakin, his voice weak, but level.

"No?"

"I was at first, but now I understand. You must do what is right for the Jedi Order and for the galaxy. If the Force has no pure side the Jedi cannot exist, here or in the physical world. They will lose their powers or worse be transformed into users of the dark side. You cannot allow the enemy to triumph. If that is why you have come to me now, then I must accept my destiny."

"My dear friend," said Obi-wan, his eyes shining with tears, "are you saying what I think you are?"

"I do not want to be destroyed, but if that is what you must do, then it would be wrong for me to try to stop you. Neither of us can ignore my past. Snoke is right, I do not belong here."

"Anakin, you must realise that the only way to leave this plane is to open yourself up completely to the dark side, the very thing you wish to avoid. You must learn to be content here. Yoda and I should have helped you move past your guilt, not plotted against you."

"How exactly did you plan to eliminate me?"

From the pocket of his robe, Obi-wan took out what appeared to be the handle of a light sabre and examined it. "We should not have made this. I can conceive of no circumstance in which a Jedi spirit should be made to vanish and it is useless in the physical world."

"If you decide to use it, I will do my best not to oppose you. If the time comes, I only hope I will be courageous enough to bow your judgement."

"The time will never come. I will not lose you again. This sabre causes the very problem it was created to fix. Yoda and I designed it because we lacked faith in you."

"I find you lack of faith reasonable," said Anakin, with a brief laugh, "I have done little to earn your confidence. I do not understand why you believe in me at all, after everything I did."

"For twenty three years we did not. We thought you were too far gone. You proved us wrong. You returned to us, after our cynicism drove you away and your commitment to the light has remained firm since then. I am most impressed."

"It is even firmer now that I know how dangerous it would be for me to fall again. I will try to exercise control over myself, but I cannot make any promises."

"I think you can." Obi-wan held out the sabre, the bottom of its hilt pointed towards Anakin. "I do not need it any more."

"You would risk the survival of the Jedi for my sake. Do you believe that is wise?"

"You are no longer the threat you believe yourself to be. My only concern is that, in your inner agony, you might decide to stab yourself and bring great sadness."

"I do not understand. You told me I could destroy the Jedi forever."

"You could, but you will not," said Obi-wan, thrusting the sabre towards Anakin. "Take it."

"No," he said, his hand quivering just above its handle, "If the dark side ever draws me in again, I will not be able to do what is necessary. The Jedi will be safer if you keep it."

"It may seem that way, but in the long run that is the riskier course. The danger will only pass once you are fully redeemed and that cannot occur while I possess the sabre. If I keep it you will continue to believe that returning to the dark side is an option, one I can save you from. In truth, only you can save yourself. If you take the sabre, it will mean accepting the eternal embrace of the light."

"Then will I be forgiven?" Anakin pressed his lips together.

"My friend, I cannot speak for the other Jedi, but I forgave you the instant you appeared here, so did your mother, your wife and your son. It is time for you to forgive yourself."

"How can I? The harm I caused far outweighs anything I have endured. The Jedi should despise me."

"It is not in our nature to hold onto contempt or not in my nature at least. You expect the galaxy to carry out vengeance for the pain you brought it, like your old master would, but you must not be discouraged. With patience and training you will learn to recognise the remnants of dark side ideology within your thoughts and do away with them. You cannot live here in peace if you continue to think like a Sith Lord."

Anakin looked straight at Obi-wan. "Perhaps I think like a Sith Lord, because I am a Sith Lord."

"Is that what you want to be?"

"It is not what I want to be. It is what I am and always will be." A tear ran down his cheek. "I have no choice."

"Well then, go ahead, Lord Vader," said Obi-wan, smirking

"What?"

"Give into your fear and frustration. Accept Snoke as your new master. Allow the dark side of the Force to use you as host, so it can infect and conquer the light, wiping out the Jedi forever. After all, that is what want, I mean, what you cannot help but do."

Anakin backed away. "No, I will not allow that to happen."

"Even if the dark side offered you the chance to protect those you love?"

"I did love Padme and my mother too, but the truth is, I did not try to save them for their own wellbeing, but for mine. I could not bear being separated from them and forced to doubt my own power. More than anything, I wanted to prove that I was strong."

"Why?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"How did power come to matter so much to you?"

"I never thought to ask that question. I suppose, the Emperor, or the Chancellor as I knew him then, convinced me that my power was what made me valuable and that I would be nothing without it. I became powerful enough to earn respect from the Jedi, the Chancellor and even myself. Now I realise that power does not create love, friendship or genuine peace, only shallow illusions of them. I no longer desire those deceptions."

"No, and you never will." Obi-wan reached out with the sabre once more.

Anakin shook his head.

"What is stopping you, my friend? Tell me."

"If I am to renounce the dark side forever I need something to replace it."

"You mean you need something to separate you from your closest friends, erode your humanity and you its slave?"

"I know what the dark side did," said Anakin, glaring, "It forced me to break away from everything I valued, everything that could comfort me, until its power was all I had. Without it, nothing will console me. The dark side dominates its users such that they cannot survive without it. That is its true power, a power those beyond its grasp will never understand."

"Help me understand."

At first, Anakin remained silent, his shoulders sagging. Then he spoke, as if in trance. "Do you know why so few planetary systems rebelled against the Emperor, though they hated him?"

"If you are worried Palpatine or one of his followers will blow you to pieces for abandoning him, I assure you that is not at all possible. No technological marvel can overpower the Force."

"I was not referring to the Death Stars or any use of brute force. If the inhabitants of the galaxy had fought together, even I could not have strangled millions all at once. Most stayed silent on their own. They were concerned that the employment, stability and relative peace which existed would disappear if the Empire fell. Nobody knew what would become of the galaxy after a revolution. They had no guarantee that a brighter future awaited them and neither did I, so we lived the best lives we could in the world we were given."

"You no longer need to live that way," said Obi-wan, the hand that held the sabre still extended, "You can live, in a manner of speaking, however you wish."

"I do not know how else to live or what else to live for."

"My former Padawan, you baffle me. You have a wife who is waiting for you, a son who misses you, a daughter who is curious to meet the true version of you and a friend who will never give up on you."

"You?" Anakin narrowed his eyes. "You refuse to touch me. You tremble whenever I am near. I can feel your terror. It is no different from what the Imperial officers felt when compelled to confess their errors to me. You do not want me in your presence any more than the others do. I only remind you of your darkest moments and the worst parts of nature."

"You are correct, to some extent. The officers were terrified of upsetting you, so I am, but for different reasons, I assure you. I do not expect you to hurt me for disappointing you, rather I aim to avoid hurting you. You are forcing me to witness you in anguish, which is a far more severe punishment than being deprived of air I do not need, but you can end it. Please do it, for both of us."

Anakin glanced at the sabre. "I sense your sincerity, but I cannot do as you ask."

"Why?"

For a few moments, he remained still and silent. Then he looked Obi-wan in the eye, flashed a cheeky, yet bright, grin and laid his hand upon the sabre. "I am afraid you pulled the ship out of hyperspace at the wrong time, General Kenobi."

Obi-wan released the sabre and smiled back, his face alight with joy. "It seems you have failed me for the last time, Commander Skywalker."

"I hope so." Anakin ignited the sabre and pointed it upwards, basking in its vibrant, white glow. "I can make the right choice this time. I will free myself from my anger and my fear. I cannot go back. I must not go back."

Below them, Ben Solo sat with his own mask in his hands, his legs crossed and his head bent.

"I will visit you one day, my grandson," said Anakin, switching off the sabre, "when you truly want me to. You have kindness and compassion in you. Do not try to deny it. You will be a Jedi again, like your uncle and grandfather before you. I will show you the peace that the light brings. I will never return to the dark side." With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the sabre into the physical world. It landed on the pedestal beside the burned mask he once wore.

"Congratulations, my friend," said Obi-wan, his arms outstretched, "Now, come here."

Anakin tried to walk to him, but his legs began to shake. Then just as he was about to sink to his knees, a pair of wizened, yet firm arms caught him. "What is happening?"

Obi-wan pulled him to his feet, but kept his arms around him. "The strength the Force gives you is being redirected towards destroying the remnants of the dark side which reside in you, but have no fear. You will not end up on your knees again. You will achieve freedom. Just relax and let the Force move through you, down whichever path it selects. Do not attempt to rush it or change its course."

"How long before my strength returns?"

"The less you worry about such matters, the less time it will take, Anakin," said Obi-wan, stroking his back and shoulders. "Set your worries aside. Let the Force work at its own pace, only then will you be fully immersed in its pure form. Nothing will stop its flow."

Anakin wrapped his own arms around his mentor and pressed his chin against his forehead. "Thank you."

"Thank you, my friend."

"For what?"

"For demonstrating the power of the light. You have no idea how much the dark side and those who use it hate you for your betrayal, even while they seek to seduce you. They despise you more than they despise those who were never their allies. Do you understand why?"

"Does the dark side need a reason to hate?"

"No, but in this case, there is one. You proved that it was possible for a committed Sith Lord to once more become a Jedi. The example you set will terrify masters of the dark side for generations. Thus they hate you with a hatred so strong, we would struggle to comprehend it."

"I can comprehend a great deal of hate and I fear that my example may not be entirely positive."

"Indeed, those on the dark side will twist your story for their sake, but they cannot deny what happened, what you chose to do in the end. From now on, the alignment of every apprentice to the dark side will be in question. They will waste precious time seeking to suppress a call that exists only within them. The dark side is fragmented, frightened and enfeebled, thanks to you."

"I never intended to do any of that. I only did the right thing at the right moment."

"That was all you ever needed to do," said Obi-wan, his voice soft and soothing, "The Force will take care of the rest, including your redemption. You only need to relax and let it happen."

Anakin nodded. He let go and allowed his arms to rest by his sides. His eyes flickered shut. He floated upwards a little and there he stayed suspended, his form glowing, aware of nothing but a deep sense of relief.

"It will not be long now," said Obi-wan, "The light is strong in you, stronger than you realise. Your struggles are not over yet, but one day they will be. I will come back soon and this time you will not fall into darkness in my absence. You will remain here with us. That is your destiny, Anakin, because you chose it. You are fulfilling my every hope and those of your son too. Goodbye, for now, my dear friend. I love you. I always will."

With those words, Obi-wan strode away and left his fellow Jedi in peace.

 ** _The End_**

 _Thank you for reading. Remember to leave a review. I have a longer version of story which I may upload soon and which contains parts cut out of this version._

 _I am also currently working on an alternate, darker ending to this story, but feel free to think of the ending portrayed here as the "true" ending. I am very much on the light side of the force, so this is definitely the ending I prefer, but some of you might prefer the other one. We shall see._


	2. Darker Ending

**Author's Note:** _This is the darker ending to "The Eternal Sabre" that I promised to write. I hope you enjoy reading it. I certainly did not enjoy writing it (okay, maybe I enjoyed it a little). Let me know what you think and which ending you prefer._

 _I am disappointed by the total lack of reviews for this story (so far). If you like it enough to favourite it or follow it (like six people in total did) please tell me why you liked it. Hopefully I will get more reviews for this (more shocking) chapter._

 _ **The Eternal Sabre - Alternate Ending**_

Anakin floated upwards a little and there he stayed suspended, his form glowing, utterly unaware of anything but a deep sense of relief.

"You will not fail me again, my friend," said Obi-wan, "You have done what was necessary to weaken the dark side and indeed you will never return to it. That much is true, from a certain point of view."

Obi-wan stuck out his hand and concentrated on the light sabre Anakin had tossed into the chamber where Ben Solo sat meditating. The sabre flew off its pedestal and out of the physical world, but not before knocking against the mask it had landed next to. Obi-wan steadied his stance and caught it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ben Solo opened his eyes. A dull clink had disrupted his focus. He watched as a sabre handle spun several times through the air before disappearing into nothing. He looked to the mask of his deceased grandfather for guidance. "What was that?"

 _Kylo Ren_ , the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke entered the mind of his follower, _the sabre came from a world beyond, occupied by the souls of the fallen Jedi and your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker._

"Anakin Skywalker is not my grandfather," said Ben Solo, "He does not exist. He is not only dead, but gone. My grandfather, my true grandfather, replaced him."

 _He is not gone, not yet. Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader, the once powerful and loyal Sith Lord. He was chosen to preserve the rule of the dark side over the galaxy, but he gave into sentiment in his final moments in the physical world and was stolen from us by the light. I have been helping him realise that and relive his former glory, but now his very existence is in peril. I can show you where he is, there is still enough of the dark side in him for us to use._

"Tell me what I must do, Supreme Leader."

 _Recall what I have told you of your grandfather, as he was before his death, before the light weakened him. Do you remember what made him strong?_

Ben Solo rose to his feet, closed his eyes and concentrated. "His lust for power, his hatred for the Jedi and his total lack of mercy, yes I remember it all. He would have been a fine teacher in the use of the dark side. If only I had known him, before his death, I mean."

 _Be careful, Kylo Ren, do not allow your admiration of him to turn into anything … personal. You are, however, correct, he had a great deal of unrealised potential. His desire to know the Force in its entirety, his need to control the galaxy and his contempt for inefficiency would have made him an excellent leader for our side. The First Order needs someone like him._

"Someone like him? What do you mean? You claimed you could bring him back. He is still with us. I sense him." Ben Solo slipped the mask of Kylo Ren over his head.

 _Not for long. Open your eyes._

In place of his dark chamber, Ben Solo saw a shimmering, silver mist and an elderly man in a brown robe hovering slightly beneath him. The man clutched the sabre handle in one hand. He stroked his white and grey beard with the other, his eyes downcast.

"A Jedi," said Ben Solo, his mask producing a synthesised voice, "my grandfather is with them, after all."

The thoughts of Snoke travelled with his student to the mysterious realm controlled by the light side of the Force. _He is not just any Jedi. He is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Your grandfather was once his faithful friend and his_ _Padawan_ _learner._

Behind the dark mask, Ben Solo grimaced at the thought of it. He lifted his right hand, his fingers spread wide, his gaze cold, but nothing happened.

 _You are not truly here, Kylo Ren, you will not be able to use the dark side of the Force in this world. We are only witnessing it through your grandfather. He is our pathway into this desolate prison, our key to destroying it, but his power is ebbing away. We must use it while we can. I only wish he had agreed to let us in. If he were conscious now he would wish for the same thing, but it is too late._

"No," said Ben Solo, "Wake up, grandfather."

 _He cannot hear you. Your voice is only present in the physical world._

Obi-wan turned on the sabre. Its light shone with dangerous intensity.

His brows furrowed, Ben Solo attempted to contact with his grandfather once more. _Wake up, Lord Vader, destroy Anakin Skywalker before you are wiped out. Do not leave me, I need you._

 _Kylo Ren, you imbecile!_ The words of the Supreme Leader were like thunder in the mind of his apprentice. _What did I tell you about trying to use the Force here? There is nothing you can do to make him more powerful. Your concern for him is making the light side stronger, enabling it to entrap him further. You will not be able to save him. You must witness his end._

"I am deeply sorry, Anakin," said Obi-wan, "but you yourself told me that I should do what is best for everyone and that you hoped you will not resist me. Well, now you will not. This will not hurt at all. You will never even know it happened. I will tell you wife and your children that you loved them. Your son will be devastated. He would kill me if I were not already dead. He loved you too, you know, more than you deserved. You did slaughter young children after all."

Ben Solo tried to muffle his sobs, which sounded like static through the mask. "If they had even a trace of your treachery and cowardice in them they deserved it."

 _Good, allow your hate to conquer your misery. Use it to grow stronger._

"Your struggles end now," said Obi-wan, "Goodbye, my dear friend. I love you. I always will."

Ben Solo removed his mask to reveal gnashing teeth and a face twisted by fury. "Liar!"

With great care, Obi-wan adjusted the sabre so that the tip of its blade was right in front of where the heart of his closest friend would have been were he alive. The Jedi Master released a sharp breath to calm himself. Then, in one swift movement, he stabbed his fellow Jedi through the chest.

Ben Solo winced as if struck by the blow himself, but Anakin did not. His figure remained motionless, the sabre embedded in his fading form. The image of the afterlife which had appeared to his grandson began to swirl until it became a grey blur.

 _We have lost access to that world, for now._

"I will find another way, Supreme Leader." Ben Solo gasped and fell to his knees. In place of the bright world he had witnessed there was only the darkness, through which he could faintly see the disfigured mask on the pedestal. His hand quivering, he touched it. A part of it crumbled. There was nothing holding it to together, no dark power emanated from it. His grandfather was truly gone.

 _Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, the Jedi made no distinction, he is nothing but a memory now. What they did to him, they will do to others who show the same weakness. The mercy, forgiveness and peace the Jedi preach is a lie, a cunning trap for those with feeble hearts. They lull those they target to sleep with false promises. Then they move in for the kill. They will spare no one. Fly too close to the light and you will be blinded, then destroyed._

"I understand. I will not surrender. I will silence the seduction of the light in me. I will defeat the Jedi, starting with the Jedi who took my grandfather from us at the end of his life, Luke Skywalker. He will meet the same fate as his father, only his death and elimination will be far more painful, as will that of Obi-wan Kenobi. There must be a way to get to him, to erase him, before more of us are lost forever. Teach me all you know, Supreme Leader, I will not give in."

Ben Solo clasped his hands together as if preying. The voice of Snoke cackled in his mind. _You now understand the danger the light poses to you. Break all ties with it. Do what Darth Vader could not. Kill your father and I will complete you training. Then we will deal with your mother and your uncle._

"With the Jedi all dead, they will not be able to attract any other targets to their realm."

 _Yes, but that will not be enough for you, will it, Kylo Ren? I sense you want more._

Ben Solo lowered his nose to the floor. "I want all the dark side has to offer me. I want to be freed from the pull of the light side. I want the whole galaxy to be freed. I will not rest until the Jedi are no more, until they are nothing but reviled and withering memories, like my grandfather."

 _Such passion, such hate, Obi-wan should have known that destroying his friend, as he called him, would not diminish the darkness present in all who use the Force, only intensify it. The Force is not as strong in you as it was in your grandfather. However, if you apply yourself and do away with every last vestige of light in you, you will be even more powerful than he was, when he existed._

His words made his pupil growl like an enraged animal. He felt the power of the dark side flow into him. It gave him the strength to stand and put on his mask once more. "His loss will not be in vain, Supreme Leader. I will not fail."

With those words, Ben Solo strode out of the chamber, more eager to complete his mission than ever. Meanwhile the mask on the pedestal, all that was left of the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, rusted away to nothing.

 ** _The End_**

 _No, this is not the ending, the other ending is the real ending, I swear, please...no...stop.  
_

 _Sorry, I had to pin my toy to my peluche (stuffed toy) to my bed and wave a lit match near it to stop it from choking me for writing that ending. Now I know how Ben Solo must have felt at the end of the Force Awakens. Why did I do that? Why did I make Obi-wan do that, I destroyed his character too._

 _Seriously, I do not think Obi-wan could ever do that to Anakin after he had been redeemed, so I do consider the other chapter to be the true ending to the story. Still feel free to leave reviews for this chapter and thanks for reading. I am going to lie on my bed, cry and beg my toy for forgiveness now._


End file.
